


Coffee Stains

by Tangledupandsideways



Series: Callian Poetry [2]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledupandsideways/pseuds/Tangledupandsideways
Summary: "It'swhen it comes to youand it's just always you"X-posted to FFN





	Coffee Stains

Today I spill over, having already filled

Your cup. And you're upset because it left a mark.

Once crisp and white now brown, bleeding at the edges,

Spreading like a sickness, like this sickness in me.

 

You should be pleased, really. With just a little bleach,

You wash out the colour. But I'm still infected.

I can feel it crawling into my every movement.

I can feel you see it. Oh, what a stubborn stain.

 

You don't want to see it, you don't want to face it,

But I can't set you free from inflamed, blinding pink.

It's _when it comes to you_ and it's just always you.

I give you what you need, you just don't want to need.

 

So I'll launder your shirt, return it perfectly,

Take it all back again. It was a step too far.

I have let this heart bleed directly over you.

At least you can wash it away. I'm still bleeding.

 

I can pretend that I can't see the blood dripping.

Can you pretend that you don't feel your heart ripping?

Today, I am overflow from your coffee cup.

It's just another thing that I have to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by The Core of It - the episode with the frozen assets and the pink dress.


End file.
